


Setbacks in the Time Vault

by astrivikia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, EoWells is alluded to, Episode Tag, Episode: S02E11 Return of The Reverse Flash, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: What if Harry's attempt to jump-start Cisco's powers in the time vault didn't go as planned, and instead dredged up memories best left alone?





	

Cisco lets out a strangled cry as Harry's voice cuts through the air, hands flying defensively to his chest as he presses himself to the wall. Breathe, breathe, it's just Harry. But oh god, it's the suit, he's wearing the suit and Cisco feels dread trickling down his back. “Don't do that!” He shrieks in a voice too high, trying desperately to calm down. “I've figured out your trigger,” Harry says, and if Cisco could summon the will he'd snark something like, 'Oh I'm fucking triggered alright Harry.' But instead he just arches his eyebrows incredulously at him, only half taking in Harry's words as he draws slowly closer.

And then Harry's hands are suddenly on his shoulders and images are swirling in his brain, but it's not a vibe, there's not the familiar blue tint to everything. He's back in that room. The terror and hopelessness block out everything else, because he's going to die, he did die and he can't live this again. He wants to shut his eyes against the images, to break away from the intense blue gaze locked with his own, but he can't. And then there's the overwhelming memory of pain, and it erases everything else.

“Ramon!” Cisco blinks, the world slowly refocusing as his heartbeat races wildly. At some point his legs must have buckled because he and Harry are on the floor, Harry's grip now on his elbows. Some part of his brain knows the grip is tight but he barely registers it as he draws in a breath, too shaky and fast. “Cisco...” Harry's voice is softer than normal, a lost look on his face as he takes in Cisco's broken expression. Searching blue eyes try to meet his own, but he can't bring himself to meet them, instead focusing on a section of the weird braille walls and focusing on breathing.

Thankfully Harry seems to take the hint, falling silent and letting Cisco gather himself. His eyes trace a path along the dots, mentally counting as he breathes. Just focus on the breathing, not- He swallows, shutting his eyes for a moment. He snaps them back open quickly, the darkness just drawing the memories back toward the surface.

As he starts to calm down, he can feel Harry's thumb gently tracing a circle below his elbow, the grip looser now. Frowning slightly, he slips his arm from the touch, swiping at his eyes as he struggles to find his words. He's still not sure he can look Harry in the eye right now, afraid he won't be able to distinguish the difference, that he'll just see his murderer. And why is his life this complicated?

Taking a couple more steadying breaths, he steels himself as he looks up, finally together enough to speak. The look of concern on Harry's face is not something he's used to and it makes his chest ache in a completely different way. He does not get to look that way, not when this is his fault. “Never do something like that again, are we clear?” Cisco says, cursing the shake in his voice even as he tries to maintain eye contact. A wave of relief breaks over him when Harry looks away first.

“Look Ramon.” Harry's jaw works for a moment, before he continues, “ I'm sorry, I didn't think-”

“No, you didn't,” Cisco says icily, cutting him off before he can finish. The anger is good, it's better than the painful memories and he clings to it, drawing himself to his feet while he can still summon the energy. “Listen, just-” His fingers trace against the textured wall. “Please don't follow me.”


End file.
